Love Song
by Aki Midori
Summary: In how many ways can a song be sung? In how many words could the perfect lyrics be delivered? It is unbeknownst to all, that two shared lives could create a perfect song, and moments shared, could provide the perfect lyrics.


Love Song  
A SenRu Christmas Special by Midori Aki 

Warnings: Implied Shounen Ai 

diScLAiMeRS: Sendoh, Rukawa and all characters mentioned, save for the boiterous kid and her mommy, are property of Inoue Takehiko, et al. 

Merry Christmas, minna-san. 

I dedicate this piece, to the abomination that is me. 

What? 

I can't dedicate a fic to myself? 

Fine. 

This fic is dedicated to all the wonderful people who never failed to give me warm comments for my stories. This is dedicated to the AkiKaenians of the past, present and future. This is dedicated to the wonderful love that Sendoh and Rukawa share. This is dedicated to the new shrine that guards this love... Meltwater. 

---------------------------------------------- 

**Love Song**  
A SenRu Christmas Special by Midori Aki

Everything's ready, yes. 

Rukawa checked his shopping list again, before moving his scrutinizing gaze on the shopping bags before him, nodding to his satisfaction when he saw that he did not miss a thing. 

Heh. 

No one could expect any less from THE Rukawa Kaede. 

He smirked to himself as he settled himself more comfortably into the bench. He really couldn't wait to give out his presents. He dimly wondered what Ayako's reaction would be if she saw that he bought her that blouse she's been wanting to have for quite a few days now. He could also imagine Kogure's soft, gentle look of appreciation when he would finally hold in his hands the rare book he's been searching for for years, or Mitsui and Miyagi's's would-be shocked expressions when they saw their new sporting goods. He also doubted Akagi would dislike his new Bulls Jacket. 

And the do'aho? 

He'd settle for a nice stainless kettle. 

Hehe. 

But of course, he bought the do'aho something else, but he wouldn't give it, not unless he's seen that look on his face when he sees that his archenemy has given him a mere kettle for Christmas. 

Oh, he loved his twisted sense of humour. 

It's been quite tiring, really, to move about the damned people-infested mall all day. Must be punishment for waiting the last minute to buy something for his friends. Ch'. He had to admit, though, that it's quite relaxing, sitting on a bench whilst watching people as they go about their own last-minute Christmas shopping. Rukawa smiled slightly at the sight- people were all happy, huddled up in winter clothes, carrying huge bags filled with colorful presents, hurrying along towards the place they call their home. 

Home. 

At the thought of it, Rukawa smiled. 

He has one, too, and he wouldn't give it up for anything in the whole snow-filled world. 

/WHACK!/ 

"What the-" 

Rukawa dusted off the remains of a pathetic excuse for a snowball from his face and lifted his gaze to see Sendoh Akira smirking at him with another lumpy snowball in his hand. Rukawa gave Sendoh a smirk of his own before motioning for the older youth to come sit next to him. 

"Aho." 

"Uh-huh, and after I've sacrificed one perfect afternoon with my PS2 to pick you up to help with your luggage, that's all you can say?" Sendoh teased, his ocean blue eyes sparkling with laughter. 

"I thought you've already expressed your woes through that snowball," Rukawa easily replied as his friend dropped down beside him with a loud, exaggerated 'oof!', snowball still cradled in his hand. "It hurts, by the way. Next time, don't be an idiot." 

Sendoh released a hearty laugh before finally releasing the snowball- on Rukawa's lap this time- and settled on the seat. He trailed his eyes along Rukawa's slightly petulant and annoyed features before looking over at the crowd as well. "Look at them. Scurrying about like rats. Why don't you guys take my example and buy gifts before the rush, huh?" 

"And miss the fun of it all?" Rukawa replied as he absent-mindedly scooped a handful of snow and dumped it on Sendoh's unspiked hair. "I don't think so." 

"What fun?" Sendoh retorted, whacking Rukawa upside the head for the abuse. "You hate being moshed by the crowd, and you hate holiday shopping. You're just too lazy for your own good." 

He knew rolling his eyes wouldn't help a twit, but Rukawa did so anyway. He smiled at the comfortable silence that passed between him and his best friend. He liked Sendoh Akira's calming presence. He liked the older youth's warm company as well. Looking back, he guessed he has surprised everybody when he began to hang out with the Ryonan Ace. More often than not, he was too busy nursing his solitude, and would rather spend his time alone with his ball, than with anyone else. His teammates- friends- respected that and left him on his merry way. 

Sendoh Akira, though, has the powers of a first-class, grade-A leech. Before he knew it, he was packing his bags to live with the lee- er- man in an apartment they now share. 

There was, of course, **The Matter of Family**. 

He really did have a hard time convincing them that he had no other motives, save for spending more time with the best friend he has come to have. That, and the older guy's vast collection of NBA tapes, of course. And the no-veggies house rule. Really, he wasn't after the abolition of the acclaimed 'No-Eating-In-Front-Of-The-TV' Rule in Sendoh's apartment, nor was he after the 'Eat-What-You-Want' Policy that Sendoh has established for his household. All went well, though, thanks to Sendoh's dashing, debonair smile. After a really heartbreaking- disgusting for Rukawa- good-bye episode, **The Matter of Family** was dropped, and, like his friends, they sent him on his merry way. 

Everything's going on his merry way. 

Rukawa couldn't be any more contented than he was right now. Yup. He wouldn't give this up, not for anything in the whole snow-filled world. 

"You look like a retard," Sendoh teased, once again breaking his reverie. "What are you smiling about?" 

"Nothing special," Rukawa replied with a small smile. 

"Really?" Sendoh prodded. "I betcha you were thinking about me, and I believe that's special." 

Special. 

Of course the man was special. 

It's just a matter of whether or not Rukawa would admit that aloud. 

Of course, he wouldn't. 

He tore his gaze away from the bustling crowd and into Sendoh's deep blue eyes. He saw there the warmth. He saw in those eyes the respect the man has for him. He saw in there the fondness. The trust. 

And something else. 

Rukawa was willing to bet that Sendoh would see the same sentiments mirrored on his own cobalt eyes. 

Yes, the man was special. But he wouldn't admit it. 

There's no need to, really. 

Two lovers passed by, holding hands, with smiles on their faces. 

They didn't notice. 

They didn't have to. 

"You ready to go?" Sendoh asked softly, his eyes never leaving Rukawa's. 

"Yeah." 

The next few seconds found the two young men gathering the neatly-piled bags and heading off to their apartment. 

Arms brushed as they walked in silence. 

Then Sendoh passed a free arm around Rukawa's shoulders. 

They continued to walk in silence. 

"Mama! Mama! Are going home now?" Rukawa heard a kid ask somewhere, in a rather adamant manner. 

"Yes, honey. We're going home." 

_Home?_

Rukawa smiled. 

He has one, too. 

And he wouldn't give this up, nope. 

Not for anything in this snow-filled world. 

"Yup. A retard, alright." 

/WHACK!/ 

"Rukawa!" 

/WHACK!/ 

/WHACK!/ 

"Look mommy! Those pretty boys are throwing snowballs at each other! Are they trying to kill each other, mommy? Are we gonna call the police, mommy? Are they gonna hurt their pretty faces, mommy? Mommy? They're making snow angels now. Can I make snow angels when we get home, mommy? Huh, mommy? Huh? Huh?" 

Not for anything, at all. 

-----------  
o.wa.ri  
-----------

Postnotes: 

I know what you're thinking. 

WHAT LOVE SONG?! 

Yeah, well... I was listening to Gackt's Love Song, and this fic came to life. By the time I finished this story, and realized that it has nothing to do with a damned love song, I couldn't change the title anymore. Because it doesn't feel right. And because, after the first realization, came the second one, that what happened in this story could very well serve as the perfect lyrics for a winter love song. 

And yeah... guys? Go over to my profile, and see what me and my friends have for all you TrueBlue SenRuSen fans out there. 

21 December 2004 


End file.
